


What Doesn't Kill Me...

by KrazyKeke



Series: Bad Doesn't Always Mean Evil [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Genderbent Harry Potter - Freeform, I physically couldn't get anything done until I wrote this little bit, No regrets though, Person of Color Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, Suicide Squad Spoilers, Suicide Squad has been on my brain alot for the past week, chato/jonquil if you squint, one-sided Harley/Floyd, seriously do not read this if you haven't seen the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The batshit kind of love that makes no sense at all… and at the same time… all the sense in the world…” Joni can't help but watch with something close to fascination as the King and Queen of Gotham do the impossible and outsmart Waller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.
> 
> Mild spoilers for the movie.

 [](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/KrazyKeke199243/media/the%20freaks_zps6z4u7bie.jpg.html)

“Boss, they’re not talking to me.” 

Surveying the area wearily, waiting for transport with the rest of Task Force X was nerve wracking for Jonquil “Joni” Evans, as this area was not very secure and terribly exposed to the elements. The chopper was supposed to have already landed and armed men should have been standing at attention to get Waller to safety. On one hand, she was pissed that she’d risked her life for Amanda Waller, of all the fucking people in the world, but on the other? The woman had brass balls and held all their lives in her hand -- literally. If any of them made the wrong move, did something to displease her, BOOM, it was game over as Flag had demonstrated with Slipknot. 

These people were not screwing around.

Green irises snapped to Rick’s face when she heard him mutter, “Our bird’s been jacked.” Resigned bitterness coated his words. It sounded like he was just about as done with today as she was. Deadshot tilted his head to the side, surveying the helicopter intensely. “LIGHT IT UP!” He bellowed and almost instantly, the Navy Seals obeyed, raising their weapons and started firing off. The helicopter slowly did a U-turn, revealing two armed men, the first being an older brunette with a beard, he was seated in front of the attached machine gun, and Gotham’s King of Crime himself, The Joker, with what looked like an AK-47.

“Oohahahahaha!”

As she tried to run for cover, a bullet clipped her in the back of her leg and then her shoulder. Hissing with slight pain and a lot of irritation, she ducked behind a metal container/wall thing, lowering her body as far to the ground as it could go without agitating her wounds while they healed; turning her head to the right, in her peripheral vision, Joni noticed that Harley and Floyd had taking cover together. 

_ 20... _

_ 19... _

_ 18… _

_ 17… _

_ 16... _

In another life, she could almost see the duo being together as a couple. 

_ 15… _

_ 14… _

_ 13… _

_ 12… _

_ 11... _

“ **Harley** !” Even over the barrage of gunfire, she could hear Deadshot’s frustrated yell. Poor guy had it bad but the Clown Queen only had eyes for her Puddin’, walking confidently in the direction of the stolen helicopter, discarding her jacket on the ground.

_ 10… _

_ 9… _

_ 8… _

_ 7… _

_ 6…-- _

‘Go get’im, girl.’ That was Joni’s cheeky thought as the blond leapt right off the building, grabbing the rope that Joker had tossed down. Pressing a hand to her shoulder, she was pleased to see that the bullet had fallen out and the skin from the wound had healed nicely, same as her leg. Standing up straight still brought tinges of pain but it was something she could ignore for now. “Are you alright?” Blinking, she glanced at the soft spoken fire-starter. “You took a hit or two.” Chato added when Joni opened her mouth to spout off a lie or deflect the truth. Watching Waller try to blackmail Deadshot, in a distracted voice, Jonquil answered, “It takes a lot more than a hit or two to take me down.”

  
If she’d been paying attention, she might have taken note of his peculiar expression. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this but I’ve been going crazy since I saw the movie six days ago. Honestly, I was mainly there to see how Jared Leto could pull off acting as The Joker but I fell in love with Chato Santana (El Diablo) and the rest of the team. Initially, I planned (and still might in the future) to do a one-shot or multi-ficlet where El Diablo’s wife and kids survived the fire he accidentally started in his anger because she is a metahuman too. Anyway, I’ve never read a comic book so I don’t know about any of Harley’s relationships with other people but the way she was being treated by Griggs didn’t sit right with me and the entire team is basically one giant sausage fest except for Katana. I might make this into a small mini series.
> 
> If you like this, please leave comments, kudos, constructive critique, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More spoilers. Please, for the love of God, if you haven't seen Suicide Squad, stop reading. Now, I've heard that the Joker/Harley ship is abusive. I've gotten verbal and physical proof. However, this is also canon. Harley was with Joker for years and in Suicide Squad, she seems like a ride or die chick. The things they put each other through is unhealthy but... -shrug-

Reaching a hand down, Joker grasped Harley’s wrist, helping her take those last few steps so that she could get on board and inside the chopper. Unable to contain the joy from seeing her man, the former psychiatrist threw her arms around his lean shoulders excitedly as his nickname tumbled from her ruby painted lips, “Puddin’!” Then they were kissing. After spending days,  weeks , without a taste, suddenly it was as if she couldn’t get enough, her lips parted, granting access when Joker’s tongue prodded the seam of her lips. Pale hands gripped Harley’s waist a little tighter and he moaned as their tongues caressed each other sensually. 

Eventually, regretfully, however, they had to come up for air. So reluctantly, she broke the kiss. Grunting with displeasure, Joker’s lips followed hers for a few seconds and Harley pecked him on the lips once, twice, feeling that familiar lightheadedness wash over her. The feeling that nothing else mattered but this man right here in front of her, an intense, unending devotion. Tracing her tongue feather light over the cupid’s bow of his lips, she smiled flirtatiously, “You got all dressed up for me?”

Joker’s smile was small and private and just for her, unlike the wide, maniacal grin and cold, high pitched cackle everyone else received. “Oh, you know I’d do anything for you.” Leaning into her personal space once again, mouth right next to her ear, “By the way, I’ve got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waiting.” Harley felt tingles run down her spine at the heated promise issued in that gravelly voice of his. “Yeah?”

Suddenly, from the front of the helicopter, their most loyal (and longest living) henchman/right hand man to the Joker, called out, “Boss, we got a problem!” Baffled, Joker looked in the other man’s direction, “Huh?” Harley was getting an ominous feeling in her gut. 

A missile hit the front of the plane, catching those foolish enough to be standing still there on fire instantly. Used to such destruction and often enough being the one who caused it had all but diluted the proper emotional response to such an event, turning back to Harley, he couldn’t help complaining, just a little, “This bird is  **baked** .” While the joke was a little dry, it got his lover to smile. Joker glanced around, spotting a building, a plan was beginning to form in his mind. “Okay, honey, just me and you.” 

Like yin and yang, Harley was right there, understanding his mind better than most could even begin to dream of. “Let’s do it.” Smiling excitedly, as if this was the next big adventure or not even a big deal, which, considering some of the things they had gotten up to with the Bat, it wouldn’t be too far.

The helicopter jerked violently and the Joker was thrown backwards a little, forced to let go of Harley’s hand and she fell. 

Right. 

Out. 

Of. 

The. 

Plane.

"NO--!" He growled in both panic, fear and slight anger. Just before the helicopter crashed into a building, he saw her tuck and roll, get up again and run towards the edge of the building she had landed safely. That was all he needed. She was safe. She was safe. In a daredevil stunt that he was well known for, Joker saw the small window of opportunity to jump onto another building, and so he took the leap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, there's mild spoilers in this chapter. One or two more, and this is finished. We've heard Harry Potter's story dozens of times, I didn't see the point in letting Jonquil repeat it again, she doesn't completely feel comfortable baring her soul though so only a little bit of her backstory is admitted. Don't worry, you'll be seeing her abilities soon enough, I feel.
> 
> Update: The gif actually inspired me a little when she talks about the Dursley's. That's her expression.

After Deadshot called Rick out on the real reason why they were sent to this place, risking their lives… Well, the truth left Jonquil reeling. Her feet ended up following the group as they left the man there, hell, even that Katana woman with her cool sword followed. It was with some distant amusement that she realized they chose a _bar_ to go to, of all places. If the world was going to end, she’d want to be thoroughly drunk or have amazing sex first at least. So with that in mind, she grabbed a bottle of Bacardi and accepted a glass from Harley, unscrewed the cap and poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into the tumbler. Intent as she was on getting intoxicated to the point she couldn’t see straight, she tuned out and missed almost half the group’s conversation.

Her heart hurt hearing about how El Diablo got so mad he lost control of his powers, when he implied that he murdered both his woman and their children. God, that must have been quite a mind fuck, being blessed with such a gift and when he didn’t even want to flip out and hurt anyone… Pinching the bridge of her nose with her index and forefinger, Jonquil momentarily closed her eyes. “Where are the kids?” Apparently, it wasn’t sinking in for Boomerang, that or he was consciously deciding to ignore the obvious. Probably a bit of both.

“He killed them.” Harley stated meaningfully as she glanced at the Aussie, voice heavy with censure. “Didn’t you?” Chato didn’t say anything in his defense, just looking more and more sad, guilty. “Fucking say it. Own that shit, you killed defenseless women and children.”

“Harls…” Deadshot said in a warning, low tone.

“Why is it that every time you open your mouth, it’s a dick measuring contest with you?” George asked rhetorically. “You know, for someone so pretty on the outside, you’re rather ugly on the inside, aren’tcha?”

“Sometimes... we do things we can’t take back.” Jonquil spoke up for the first time since they broke in this place. The group went quiet, turning to their most reticent member. “It doesn’t matter for whatever reason. We hurt and kill people, just trying to stay ahead of others, to have the good life that’s not given to us like other normal citizens. It isn’t wrong to want something nice, to be happy. It’s a human right that people take for granted.” Meaningfully, she looked at each of her teammates. “The minute we start slinging stones in glass houses, it proves we’re no better than the rest of society that turned us away and shunned us.”

Harley flinched minutely.

“What did you do?” The Aussie couldn’t contain his curiosity. “And what makes you think I did anything bad?” Jonquil teased, swirling the rest of her drink around. “Because when you drop something so heavy like that in a conversation, obviously something happened.” Floyd pointed out, his expression calling her out on the bullshit she was spewing.

Raising her glass in a half salute, Jonquil then shrugged. “I didn’t do anything to anyone that didn’t do something to me first.” Tilting her head back, she finished her drink. “My parents died young and my next of kin happened to be my mother’s sister, Petunia. My aunt had always been jealous of my mom, she had the better life, the better looking husband.” Clearing her throat, again she shrugged, already feeling uncomfortable with how everyone seemed to be looking at her, listening to her life’s story. “Needless to say, my aunt didn’t like me, neither did her husband, Vernon and their son, Dudley.”

“You don’t have to talk about it.” Chato spoke up. He could tell, even if no one else could (though he doubted it, since Harley looked concerned too, behind her default carefree expression), that this was hard for Jonquil to talk about, let alone think of it after however many years.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Shaking her head, she attempted a smile that looked more like a grimace. “I spent half of a decade trying to get them to like me, and then I just gave up when I realized that it wasn’t going to happen. It was right after my eleventh birthday, I lost control of my power, killed my relatives. Until this bomb got planted in my neck, that’s all I did, use my abilities for selfish reasons.”

Before George could complain about the severe editing or inquire the finer details of her abilities, Flag decided to grace them with his presence. Jonquil tried not to be relieved about that, but judging by how El Diablo’s dark eyes studied her expression and his eyes were sympathetic, she didn’t do too good of a job. Still, she accepted the unspoken invitation when he offered his arm to her after Rick spun this subtle manipulation trick, admitting that he was an asshole and should have told them the truth but oh please, he needed their help to stop the Enchantress (he didn't say it like that but it was all the more amusing)...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s more mild spoilers in this chapter. Of course, there’s a slight change in events. For those who watched the movie, you know what I’m talking about. Anyway, I based Jonquil’s abilities off of the race known as Ajin’s in the original Netflix series, Ajin: Demi-Human with moderate changes.
> 
> And yes, the blond guy in Jonquil’s vision was indeed Draco Malfoy.
> 
> One more chapter to go, woo-woo! Then there shall be a more darker toned sequel.
> 
> The gif is how Joni looks once she realizes the Enchantress is playing with her head.

By nature, Jonquil wasn’t the type that would go running head first into a lose-lose type of situation. Fighting an ancient witch bent on conquering the world definitely spelled FAILURE in capital letters, that and DEATH. If this stupid bomb hadn’t been planted in her neck, she would most likely have been far, far away from here, probably on a beach in Miami drinking ice cold sweet tea and eating delicious food served by handsome men. She hadn’t been lying back at the bar, she _was_ selfish.

Constantly in and out of foster homes since her pre-teens, she’d gotten into plenty of fights and played the role of a troublemaker. Joni hadn’t let anyone get close enough to hurt her emotionally, the Dursley’s had done irreparable damage to her psyche and she was wary of people who showed even the slightest bit of interest or kindness because, of course, their fascination with her had to have ulterior motives.

Right?

Hiding behind the stone pillars and getting an up close and personal view of this mythical, witch-y juju crap, Joni had to reorganize and prioritize what she knew about herself as this type of behavior was highly unlike her.

“That’s your old lady, huh?” Deadshot asked Rick. “Yeah.” Rick murmured in reply. “Well, alright. You need to get up there and handle that shit. Alright? Get up there and smack her on the ass, tell her to knock this shit off.” The sniper was being completely and totally serious right now. He hadn’t signed on to fight otherworldly beings. Mercenaries, terrorists, sure, but this? This was beyond their capabilities. “I...do not think that would be wise.” Rick stated slowly. “Gonna draw out the big one and my boys will detonate the bomb underneath its feet.”

“And if that plan fails? Huh, what do we do if we can’t get the big one in a corner?” Joni inquired, wanting to have all their bases covered, she hated leaving things to chance. Rick was spared having to answer that question when suddenly the Enchantress spoke up, “I’ve been waiting for you all night. Step out of the shadows. I won’t bite.” Harley seemed to take that as a challenge and walked a few steps forward, about to reveal herself, and by default, the rest of them, when Floyd snagged her wrist, dragging her in between he and Rick, he gave her a quelling look, as if to say ‘knock it off’, earning a pout from the blond. “Why are you here? Because the soldier led you, and all for Waller? Why do you serve those who seek to cage you? I am your ally and I know what you want. Exactly what you want...”

The group of misfits were suddenly brought into a vision, though it was different from each other, what they witnessed.

**{** **_Jonquil’s vision/dream_** **}**

“Hey.” Turning her head, she found herself stunned. This was her [ living room ](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/living-room-with-view.jpg) and the person with her had to be -- “I missed you when you were gone, baby.” Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, the blonde haired man kissed her on the forehead, then her nose, making her smile slightly. Not stopping there, he kissed Jonquil’s cheeks, “I’m always lonely when you leave.” Bright blue eyes captured her green orbs and then he leaned in for a real kiss.

Joni’s eyes drift half closed…

“It’s not real.” Chato stated in a serious tone, hands on Jonquil’s shoulders, grounding her in reality. “Jonquil, snap out of it!” He gently shook her shoulders.  “I killed the Bat.” Deadshot said with awe. Chato turned to him. “No, you really don’t want that.” If the Bat died, even more dangerous criminals would be able to run free and unchecked on the streets. “What? No. I want that.” Harley protested. “She’s trying to play games with you, man. _It’s not real_.” He insisted again, louder. Blinking rapidly, the reality of the situation returned, everything was once again chaotic and weird. Pressing a hand to her forehead, Jonquil leaned back against a pillar. “He sold me out. So why would I…” Worried about her state of mind, Chato said, “Stay here.” Any other time, Jonquil would definitely have put up a bigger fight but instead she just nodded.

The rest of Task Force X went down to confront the Enchantress face to face, El Diablo at the front.

“How long have you been able to see?” There was definitely intrigue in her voice, as well as slight amusement. He glanced at her, unimpressed. “My whole life. You can’t have them. These are my people right here.” His resistance to the inevitable certainly removed any humor she might have felt. “But this is our time. The sun is setting and the magic rises. It’s time for humans to side with change.”

“Lady. You. Are. **Evil**!” Deadshot’s voice into an almost shout and he pointed his finger at her accusingly. Turning her head to the right, she spoke in an ancient language, voice commanding and firm. The tall, glowing monstrosity started lumbering in the group’s general direction. “Aw shit…”

“Uh-oh…” Harley whispered.

And then it was on. Jonquil tried to cover her ears and shut her eyes, block out what was happening. What did it matter? They interested and amused her occasionally but she didn’t owe these people anything. Not her protection, not her help or loyalty. People were liars and betrayers, so maybe they did deserve the fate coming to them.

Except, they hadn’t betrayed her yet…

“Damn it.” Gritting her teeth, Joni pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. “Damn it, damn it, **damn it** !” Beside her, black dust swirled around in circles, around and around in an upward arc until forming into what almost resembled another [ person ](http://www.uk-anime.net/images/ajin.jpg), except there was no eyes or mouth. “I...Can’t….Leave...Them.” It said in the creepiest voice ever. “Yeah, yeah, shut up. Don’t fuckin’ remind me!” Leaping over the ledge, she caught sight of Chato being pinned down by the monster thing and sprinted in that direction, ignoring Rick’s orders for her to wait and Floyd’s cursing. Flinging her arms around the immobile Mexican and closed her eyes.

She wasn’t sure what happened next, all she felt was a lot of heat… After what could have been a lifetime, Jonquil cautiously peeked opened an eyelid. “Chica.” There was something she couldn’t identify in Chato’s voice. Awe, maybe. “What the hell is that?” His voice was hushed and she wasn’t sure what he was talking about so reluctantly, she blinked, letting her eyes adjust only to breath a sigh of relief and chuckle nervously. “You can see him?” Crouched protectively over her body and by association, his, was the black ‘ghost’ she’d summoned.  

Normally, humans couldn’t see the ghosts.  It looked like Chato was the exception.

“Much as I’m not protesting the position and you saving me, despite the danger to yourself, could you maybe…” He put a hand on her side, silently requesting that she let go of him. Jonquil actually registered his touch this time, unlike earlier when she’d been too out of it and shaken. Jumping off of him and stubbornly denying the fact that she missed his warm touch already, she backed out of his comfort zone, and the ghost followed, backing up too.

“Now isn’t the time to be flirtin’, lovebirds. We’re kind of in the middle of something.” Digger’s annoying drawl brought the duo to the present.

This was still a fight going on, a war.

“You ready?” Jonquil glanced at El Diablo and he nodded after a few moments, a rueful smile on his lips. “It ain’t my time to die today.” His hands produced flames.

As a group, as a team...as a family, they rejoined the battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. For the people who are confused and wondering why she who shall not be named wasn’t rescued in this fic, well. That’s because it will happen in the sequel, but with an added twist. Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. Y’all the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gif is Jonquil's smile when the Skwad looks at her likes she's nuts for not requesting something more practical. She's so flippant and nonchalant...

Although they had literally saved the entire world, they were still criminals. Amanda cut ten years off their sentences and allowed a few concessions to be made. Floyd wanted to be able to see his daughter. Harley wanted an espresso machine in her cell. Killer Croc wanted BET. Digger got a little too big for his britches and tried to threaten Waller into releasing them but the woman was unphased and met his grey eyes fearlessly, daring him to make a move, in the end, the Aussie backed down, wanting to keep his head attached to his shoulders.

Chato glanced at Jonquil from the corner of his eye. “Training day, three times a week, four hours a day. All of us.” He said at last once it seemed like Waller was getting frustrated with his continued silence. “You’re pushing your luck.” The government official warned. “We’re a suicide squad, we’re the bad guys and you don’t care if we live or die. That’s fair. However, we’re a team and we just saved the world’s ass because you got into a pissing match with an ancient witch. Whether you like it or not, you’re indebted to us.” The tattooed pyrokinetic user delivered this sentence in a completely calm tone, unafraid about meeting her eyes directly, unwavering.

“...Twice a week, two hours a day. Take it or leave it.”

Rolling his shoulders, Chato softened his stance. “Deal.”

“I want breakfast, lunch, and dinner, along with dessert from [ Mita’s ](http://mitas.co/) everyday.” The rest of the team cut Jonquil a **Look** but she just shrugged with a sheepish grin. “What? The food is shit here, and I miss that taste of home.”

**Author's Note:**

> No one requested this but I’ve been going crazy since I saw the movie six days ago. Honestly, I was mainly there to see how Jared Leto could pull off acting as The Joker but I fell in love with Chato Santana (El Diablo) and the rest of the team. Initially, I planned (and still might in the future) to do a one-shot or multi-ficlet where El Diablo’s wife and kids survived the fire he accidentally started in his anger because she is a metahuman too. Anyway, I’ve never read a comic book so I don’t know about any of Harley’s relationships with other people but the way she was being treated by Griggs didn’t sit right with me and the entire team is basically one giant sausage fest except for Katana. I might make this into a small mini series. 
> 
> If you like this, please leave comments, kudos, constructive critique, etc.


End file.
